


The Review

by Hypnobyl



Series: Extra, Extra, Y'all Are Being So Fucking Extra [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GP, boss/employee dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: After the events of The Interview, Cat struggles to figure out just what is so special about Kara Danvers.





	The Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



> You probably don't _need_ to read The Interview, but it provides context.
> 
> This features gp. Fair warning.

It’s starting to drive Cat a little crazy.

She watches Kara Danvers, who by all appearances ought to be the average millennial, born into a life of entitlement and a congenital penchant for slacking. She watches every moment she thinks she can get away with looking and not getting caught. She watches, and she puzzles because that special something about the girl that led to her getting hired is still amorphous and impossible to pin down. Thankfully, nobody--Kara included--has noticed her strange obsession, and that’s the way she intends to keep it.

At least until she can figure it out.

Thus far, she’s kept their interactions extremely professional, simply to put their anonymous encounter behind them. Now that she’s Kara direct supervisor, they can’t have a repeat of the experience, at least not in reality. She’s relived the night a few times before bed, which will have to suffice. To her credit, Kara hasn’t said anything about that night either, which is good, of course, because Cat wouldn’t know what to say. For a journalist of her prowess, that feels akin to a cardinal sin.

The worst part of all of this is that somehow, beyond all reason, she’s begun to think the sweaters and cardigans are cute. The thought ought to be repulsive, yet here she sits, admiring how the bright cheery color of the shapeless garment brings out the color of Kara’s eyes. Forcing herself to look away, she refocuses on the paperwork in front of her.

There isn’t much about her job that she dislikes, aside from the long hours that keep her apart from Carter, but doing employee reviews is such a banal task that she supposes even a jellyfish could do them, brainless as they were. Yet, she knows she needs to personally interact with her employees if she wants to lessen turnover and establish the appropriate standards. So, in the end, these meetings were long, boring, but essential. She starts at the bottom of the stack, yelling for Kara to get the head of marketing into her office five minutes ago.

The day transpires slowly enough to give her a headache, which Kara somehow senses and thus hurries to provide her with Advil, but fast enough that she doesn’t have adequate time to ponder her young assistant. That’s for the best, she assures herself as the penultimate reviewee steps into her office. He’s tall and smiling, but his hands fidget with a folder. She gestures for him to take a seat.

“Howard Teddison,” she says, reading his name from the top of his supervisor’s notes. She knows his name, but she prefers to pretend as though she doesn’t. She found early on that her underlings were often worried that she kept a close eye on them. Fear of retribution for slacking can be motivational, but she also knows the accompanying anxiety can inhibit productivity. She’s been a master of balancing this sort of thing for years now, and she watches as he relaxes slightly and nods his head.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Sum up your past year of experiences.”

His eyes widen and dart to the side as he obviously tries to remember as much positive information as possible. His answer is adequately mediocre--he doesn’t think himself perfect and can identify a few key areas that require development. After she’s formed her conclusion, she lets him ramble about all his successful projects while her gaze lingers on Kara. The last interview of the day is coming, and Cat isn’t sure whether she wants it immediately or never.

“Very well. Your supervisor has recommended a pay increase.” He brightens a bit. She lifts a hand. “However, given the recent drop in the Tribune sales and stocks, the company needs to keep its coffers tight.”

“I understand.”

She’s glad to hear it; those who reacted strongly to not getting a raise had been less-than-gently encouraged to find alternate employment. “I will put a note on your file, so that when funds are more available, you will be one of the first to see a pay increase.”

“Thank you, Ms. Grant.”

She nods curtly and shoos him to the door. “Enjoy your weekend, Mr. Teddison.”

Finally, as the day comes to a close, Cat settles down to perform the final performance review. To Kara’s credit, she’s present long after most others have left to waste Friday night in the thrumming hubbub of the city. Cat waves her in and waits for her to sit. Unlike her previous reviews, she stays behind her desk, rather than somewhat companionably on the couch across from her employee.

After a moment of silence, Kara fiddles nervously with her glasses. Cat hates how cute that is. “Um, I’m not really sure how this is supposed to go?”

“Are you enjoying National City?”

“Yes, of course. Being near my sister has been great.” Kara cuts off and adjusts her glasses again. “But I don’t think you care about that. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Cat waves a hand. “Pretend for the moment that I do.”

Kara’s confusion presents itself as a quirked brow, with a darling forehead wrinkle. “Oh. Okay. I’m still new enough that everything feels exciting. Alex--that’s my sister--she’s been showing me around and teaching me which restaurants are worth going to.”

“Have you found a better bar to frequent?”

Kara’s cheeks light up deliciously red. “She brought me to this one downtown, but it wasn’t really what I’m into.”

“Mm. Perhaps I could show you some of the better ones, then.” Before Kara has an aneurysm, Cat continues, “And working here?”

“I have learned a lot, definitely. And I’m very grateful for the opportunity--”

“Stop telling me what you think I want to hear.”

Kara sits straighter. “Okay. This has been harder than I ever expected.”

“So why do you stay?” Cat balances her elbows on her desk and props her chin in her hands.

“Did you ask everyone this question?”

“No.”

“I stay because I like making your life easier.” When Cat doesn’t respond, Kara adds, “I like being around you.”

“I know I’m not easy.”

“Everyone’s always treated me with kid gloves. My family died when I was younger, and I went to live with a foster family. They were kind, but they always worried when I was going to break. Even moving here was because my sister thought it would be good for me to be close to her again. They’re all just waiting for me to fail, forever ready to step in and save me. But you don’t. You push me so hard I do fail, and then you just expect me to keep going.”

“I--”

“I need that, Ms. Grant.” Kara looks earnestly at her, and Cat’s professional veneer shatters.

“And if I needed you?”

In an instant, Kara stands and crosses the space. She kneels at the side of Cat’s chair, her hands braced beside Cat’s knees. “Then I’m yours.”

Cat slips her fingers under Kara’s chin. “I don’t remember much from your last performance, so I can’t give an accurate review.”

“Would you like a repeat?”

“Bold is a good color on you, Kara.”

Kara eases up to kiss her, and Cat finally figures it out. That special something is nothing more than Kara being exactly who she is with no pretense. Their connection is simple, even as it deepens, and Cat resolves not to worry about it any further--at least at the moment. She draws Kara up as she stands, wrapping her arms behind Kara’s neck. Kara lifts her gently and sets her atop her desk, and she can’t be bothered to complain about the inevitable mess.

She does, however, bother to comment that this is risky--that they’re at work, and that this is wholly inappropriate. But Kara promises her that nobody else is in the building, and she believes the firm, unyielding manner in which Kara speaks, as if there’s no possibility of the truth being otherwise. As for inappropriate, Kara shrugs.

“I’ve lost a lot in my lifetime, and I’m not willing to let human ethics keep me from you.”

“For the record, you may stop whenever you want. I will not fire you for rejecting me, and there will be no retaliation, professionally or otherwise.”

“I know,” Kara whispers as she leans in for a kiss. “I trust you.”

So, Cat yanks her close and works at the thin leather belt around Kara’s waist. It’s in the way of unbuttoning Kara’s blouse, which is in the way of unlatching Kara’s bra. Her fingers are more nimble this time around, as the only thing she’s intoxicated by now is Kara’s firm hands on her hips. She rids Kara of the garments and breaks from the kiss to apply her mouth to Kara’s breasts; Kara’s small, pink nipples harden under her tongue.

“God, Cat,” she murmurs. “Please…”

Cat sends one hand down to drag the zipper of Kara’s skirt down, and Kara helpfully wiggles her hips to free herself. Cat pulls back a moment and smirks at the delicate pink panties Kara wears, complete with a little bow on the front. She doubts Kara thought this would happen tonight, so she assumes Kara simply tries to look cute as often as possible. She decides never to complain.

“You’re sure, correct?”

Kara moans out a yes, so Cat slips the panties down and off as well. Untucked and naked, Kara looks beautiful between her thighs. She drags Kara down, inadvertently scattering most of the items on her desk. She sprawls her fingers wherever she can reach, her nails digging into skin hard enough to break--although Kara doesn’t even seem to notice. They break apart long enough for Kara to make quick work of her dress, and she quickly brings Kara close once more. Grip tight, she fondles the soft globes of Kara’s ass, holding their bodies together and relishing in the firm, supple flesh on hers. 

She stops her fingers for a moment. “May I…?”

“What?”

She squeezes her hands again, indicating her interest. Her fingers creep inward, and Kara’s breathing hitches. She waits for a verbal confirmation before teasing a fingertip deeper. They don’t have lubrication on-hand, so she limits herself to licking a finger and gently attending to Kara’s sensitive rim. When Kara bucks against her hand, she bites down on Kara’s collarbone, enjoying every moment she has Kara losing control. The effect is just as she desires: Kara hardens against her stomach.

“Hang on,” Kara murmurs, her voice a warm puff of air on the shell of her ear. Cat mourns the loss of their closeness as she watches Kara return to her desk. She blinks and hears a slight whoosh, but when her eyes reopen, there’s nothing that could have caused a gust of air. Kara digs through her purse, cheeks ruddy, and returns moments later with a condom.

“Miss Danvers, were you expecting to do this?”

Kara flushes. “N-no, of course not.”

“You just carry condoms?”

“Um, yes.”

Deciding to leave it at that, Cat nabs the package and applies the condom, taking her time in an attempt to further rile her lover up. Kara watches her quietly and doesn’t fight being pushed into Cat’s office chair. Because she knows Kara is strong and capable, can still remember being lifted by the younger woman and carried to the bedroom, she knows that Kara’s just letting her be pushy. She sidles onto Kara’s lap, initiating another kiss as she does so. Kara’s hands land back on her hips, and she slides lower. 

Before she reaches down to guide Kara inside, she draws back and gazes into Kara’s eyes, which blaze brightly back into her own. “You want this?”

“I want you,” Kara replies, breathless.

Cat sinks down. She manages to keep somewhat quiet, but Kara tips her head back and moans, baring her throat for Cat to eagerly nibble. Soon, she can’t stop her own sounds from filling the glass office, as she shifts up and down against Kara’s rocking hips. The sensation of Kara inside her combined with the intensity of Kara’s kisses leads her abruptly to the brink of an orgasm. What pushes her over, however, isn’t physical. It’s another warm whisper.

“I think I could fall in love with you.”

Later, as she lays atop the desk with Kara sprawled atop her, she clicks her tongue. Kara eases back, brow sweaty and eyes concerned. Cat offers her a wry smile.

“I think you’ve passed your performance review.”

Kara laughs, light and tinkling. “Just tell me you’re not just going to walk out of my life again.”

“Hardly,” Cat replies. “Do you know how hard it is to find good help in this city?”

“Well, after hearing some of those reviews earlier, I’d have to guess it’s pretty hard.”

The following kiss is languid and slow, and Cat clings to the moment as much as she does to Kara.

“I believe I could too, just so you’re aware.” Cat clears her throat. “Fall in love with you.”

“Go on a date with me.”

“I think we’ve done things awfully out of order.”

“Nothing about my life is exactly in order, so we fit right in.”

Cat chuckles and cups Kara’s cheek. “Fine. But next time this happens, let’s try to find a bed, hm? I think there’s a pen digging into my back.”


End file.
